


Только после тебя

by Red_Sally



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Relationships: Daniel Brühl/Chris Hemsworth
Kudos: 3





	Только после тебя

Последний съемочный день наступает и заканчивается слишком быстро.  
Даниэль не знает, как вышло, что он потерял счет времени. Крис, напротив, считает дни, но от него трудно ожидать другого. Когда вынужденно сидишь на голодном пайке и постоянно стараешься казаться ниже ростом, когда ночи напролет изучаешь документальные хроники и старые интервью в попытках вжиться в образ, а вместо сна в свободные часы вспоминаешь оценивающий взгляд Ники Лауды и только думаешь, как бы не облажаться, время должно ползти медленно. Это для Даниэля оно мчится, как гоночный болид.  
Есть только одно обстоятельство, здорово мешающее наслаждаться процессом съемок, добавляющее к удовольствию от работы немалую долю нервозности. Постоянное и до абсурда явственно заметное присутствие рядом большого, шумного Криса Хемсворта. Даниэль думает даже, что мог бы угадать, когда Крис входит в комнату, даже не слыша и не видя его.  
Он мог бы обойтись без этого. Насколько проще сниматься, когда твой партнер – долговязый англичанин с драконьей мордой, а не гребаный свой парень с дюжиной чертей во взгляде.  
Иногда он выглядит таким же наглым типом, как его персонаж. Кажется, что изрядную часть бронебойного хамского обаяния Джеймса Ханта Крис привносит от себя. Он привык легко сходиться с людьми, привык к необходимости впускать в свое личное пространство кого-то еще, и видимо, необходимость превратилась в потребность. Это здорово, это нужно, это помогает чувствовать себя комфортно и забыть об усталости, потому что ты – часть команды, часть того драйва, которым на протяжении нескольких месяцев съемочная группа заражала друг друга. На площадке все по-другому, там можно надеть на себя персонаж и не думать ни о чем, кроме текста, интонации, выражения лица – того, что дает образ. Но потом, услышав крик «Снято!», Крис отпускает себя, и не он один, и вот уже вокруг воцаряется гвалт, хохот, десятки разговоров сливаются в один – и чередой идут объятия.  
Даниэль смотрит на Криса всякий раз, когда некому отследить, куда он уставился. Смотрит, как голодный, на мощную спину, широкие плечи и крепкую задницу и только что не облизывается, мазохистски смакуя собственную беспомощность. Ему жарко в комбинезоне, под шапкой растрепанных кудрей. Все, что он может – неловко высвобождаться из-под обнимающей руки, ложащейся ему на плечо, стоять поодаль, садиться в полуметре, смотреть перед собой, улыбаться одним уголком рта. Отталкивать. Взгляд Криса день ото дня становится все хитрее: как если бы он твердо вознамерился навести на площадке свои порядки. Замечая такой взгляд, Даниэль отскакивает от него еще дальше, чем обычно, уходя от опасной близости. Крис не слепой, стоит один раз расслабиться – и он заметит, что причина, по которой Даниэль шарахается от него, вовсе не в общем неприятии физического контакта, и не в стеснительности, и не в холодности. Он поймет, в чем именно дело. От этой мысли Даниэлю становится не по себе. Руки Криса жгут сквозь одежду.  
Он выходит из кадра – хмурый, верхняя губа уже привычно чуть вздернута из-за накладки на зубы. Доснята последняя сцена, остается только студийная работа, и скоро все разъедутся. Можно себя поздравить.  
– Как только ты умудряешься хмуриться в такой день, – удивляется Крис. – Специальные курсы?  
На его улыбку очень трудно не ответить, уголки губ Даниэля вздрагивают было, а потом он отворачивается с самым сердитым видом.  
– Я смотрю, ты до чертиков рад здесь находиться, – не сдается Крис. – Мечтаешь удрать, пока к тебе снова не подошли и, не дай бог, не облапали?  
– Иди на хуй, – в отчаянии предлагает Даниэль, но голос все равно звучит слишком дружелюбно.  
Все вместе выходит так нелепо, что Криса разбирает смех. В конце концов, Даниэль тоже фыркает.  
– Только после тебя, – брякает Крис несколькими секундами позже и удаляется, чтобы поприставать к Оливии.  
Оставшись один, Даниэль закрывает лицо руками, чтоб не пялиться ему вслед. Невозможный человек. Очень хочется надеяться, что он так ни черта и не понял.

Крис прихватывает плечо Даниэля зубами: несильно, сдерживаясь, не переставая двигать рукой в выбранном неторопливом темпе. Даниэль стонет, привалившись к нему горячей спиной, чувствуя ягодицами твердость его члена. Он откидывает голову на плечо Криса, оборачивается, и тот проводит языком по его нижней губе. Плотно сжатые пальцы двигаются медленно, но ритмично, Даниэлю не хватает воздуха, но нет ни сил, ни желания выбираться из тесных объятий, Крис прижимает его к себе, обхватив поперек груди, и водит, водит рукой, заставляя приподнимать бедра навстречу этому движению. Даниэль заводит руку назад, пытается добраться до ремня на его брюках, но Крис ловит его руку.  
– Только после тебя, – говорит он, и от звука низкого голоса Даниэль вскрикивает, с силой поддав бедрами вверх и вперед, взмокшая спина скользит по широкой груди Криса, пальцы на члене становятся скользкими и продолжают двигаться, свихнуться можно.  
Стыд и невыносимый кайф вынуждают Даниэля крепко зажмуриться, ощущения слишком обострены, чтобы он мог чувствовать что-то еще.

– Вот блядь.  
Он приходит в себя от холода, несколькими минутами позже. Он один. Под спиной остывают влажные простыни, пальцы липкие, кожу в паху уже начинает стягивать подсыхающей спермой, которой заляпаны и бедра, и живот. Чертыхаясь, Даниэль сползает с постели.  
Ему надо уехать как можно скорее.  
У него нет никакого желания идти на премьеру. При виде Криса он чувствует себя донельзя жалким типом, но вокруг полно фотографов, ловящих каждый взгляд, вздох и шаг, и Даниэль улыбается, встает рядом – Крис за его правым плечом здесь, вне кадров фильма, настоящий великан. Для фото с Ники Лаудой их ставят на невысокое подобие подиума, и Крис со смехом встает ниже нижней ступеньки. Его ладонь упирается Даниэлю в спину, и тот надеется, что не покраснел чересчур откровенно. Пару секунд можно выдержать, успокаивает он себя, так принято, это нормально, и…  
Рука Криса сползает ниже. Даниэль чувствует, как паническая мысль «Рука Криса Хемсворта у меня на заднице!» высвечивается на лице так ярко, что ее может не прочитать только слепой.  
– Иди ты, – цедит он сквозь зубы, не переставая улыбаться, потому что, серьезно, этого просто не может быть.  
Крис слегка сжимает пальцы, заставив его подпрыгнуть. В синих глазах пляшет уже целая сотня чертей, когда Даниэль косится на Криса и слышит, понимая, что ослышаться не мог:  
– Только после тебя.


End file.
